


Fate, Lightly Chewed

by Greensilver (Trelkez)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: Fraser and Dief, displaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate, Lightly Chewed

**Author's Note:**

> For malnpudl.

One winter, Benton had explained the concept of _fate_ to Dief by reading aloud from _Hamlet_. Fate, Dief had learned, was something that happened only to very stupid humans in highly improbable situations, and thus probably did not apply to wolves.

The things that happened to them in Chicago felt like that, like fate: stupid humans, improbable situations. Dief tried to communicate that to Benton by leaving a delicately chewed copy of _Hamlet_ on the foot of Benton's bed.

The book whacked him on the rump as he dove out the window, fleeing Benton's vengeance.

That felt like fate, too.


End file.
